gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne
}} Jeanne, also known as The Ghost of Annan Waters, was a deceased woman of some stature who was affiliated with the Court. Her silent ghost now haunts the craggy spurts of rock that jut out at the foot of the Annan Bridge, surrounded by the icy water. 150px|thumb|left|Jeanne's portrait. Beneath the school in a side warehouse lies an amphitheater, which houses a painting and a shrine built to Jeanne. It is presumed that this was created by Diego, who admired her from afar. It seems that every robot in the Court other than the Tic-tocs, who Diego did not create and can't (as far as we know) speak, are programmed upon hearing her name to say, "She died and we did nothing". Both and do this. As a living person, Jeanne is always seen wearing a red choker around her neck (except for the time just before her death). In her appearance as a ghost, the choker is gone. History Nothing is known about Jeanne's life before she came to the court, although she seems to be French. Life at the Court A soldier and excellent swordsman, Jeanne lived at the court before it was separated from the forest (this might be around the 1800s or so). Around this time, she fell in love with a tree elf of the forest, while Diego developed an obsession with her. After the Court and Forest were separated by Coyote, Jeanne became depressed, partly because she did not like the direction the society of the Court was going in, but mostly because she was not allowed to see her elf lover. The elf not being present anymore, Diego believed he had a shot now, and decided to give her many robots instructed to love her. When he tried to talk to her about the elf, however, she became furious and made it very clear that she had no interest in him by destroying most of his gifts. Perhaps jealous that he could not win her affection himself, Diego crafted a plan along with the other Court officials that involved the sacrifice of Jeanne. When Jeanne was informed of her job she did not want any part of it, but was still forced to have her lover meet her in the gorge one night. 200px|thumb|Jeanne's skeleton at the bottom of the ravine. When her lover came from across the waters to meet her, Steadman used a specially designed arrow to murder the tree elf. Her heart was broken, the device trapped and eventually discarded her body, and the furious remains of her spirit now haunts the waters, presumably by the Court's intention. Post Life Through her history of inhabiting the gorge she's killed many creatures, mostly of Gillitie Wood, but she even managed to kill a psychopomp known as Lamet. In her first appearance, in Chapter 8: Broken Glass and Other Things, she's seen as nothing but a bright light in the distance. Later, in the same chapter, she lightly cut Antimony Carver on the face with her sword. The wound only appears whenever Antimony enters the Etheric realm, but has done so completely consistently ever since. Despite Muut, Mort and the Fairies' stated belief that her ghost would be unable to cross the waters, she was nonetheless able to appear on the opposite bank where Antimony landed. Over one in-comic year later, in Chapter 30: The Coward Heart, Annie and Kat tries to spy on her through the Blinker stone, but Jeanne manages to trap Annie and Parley's etheric form down there. She then shows them a brief synopsis of her life before she tries to kill them both. Fortunately she fails as Parley kicks the stone out of her hand. Roughly one more year later, Kat & co tried throwing some cameras down into her area, but she would always destroy them before they even hit the water. Final Fate In Chapter 59: Jeanne and Chapter 60: The Other Shore, Annie, Kat, Parley, Andrew, Red and Blue finally face Jeanne. After Andrew is nearly killed by Jeanne, Annie helps her reunite with her lover and sends them both into the ether. Trivia * In her flashback during Chapter 30, Jeanne is seen wearing the same symbol on her fencing uniform that Aata an his team have (two orange dots under a straight line) Appearances * First appears as a mysterious bright light on the opposite shore in . * Appears as a ghost in . * A painting of her appears in . * Appears in painting form and in a video record flashback in * Plays a major part in . * shown in a recording on . Category:Named Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters